


loving is...

by KneeDeepInShippingHell



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Background Relationships, Bisexuality, F/F, Light Angst, M/M, Teddie is fun to write, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KneeDeepInShippingHell/pseuds/KneeDeepInShippingHell
Summary: Google search: does giving your best friend chocolate mean you like him_______________It's Valentine's Day in Inaba, and one certain boy is coming to terms with his feelings and how he will confess.





	loving is...

**Author's Note:**

> The title is an English translation of Aiko’s gorgeous “Koi wo shita no wa” from A Silent Voice. Here's a link: https://m.soundcloud.com/pratama-candra/koi-wo-shita-no-wa-aiko-koe-no-katachi

_ Google search: does giving your best friend chocolate mean you like him _

Yosuke groaned, holding the backspace button as he tried to erase the question from his mind.

_ It's just a friendly gesture! We're best friends, partners! I'm showing I care about him! _

_...Does this make us  _ **_partner_ ** _ partners? _

“Don't be stupid,” he mumbled, trying to stop the rush of blood to his cheeks.

_______________

_ Google search: how to make homemade chocolate _

Souji grinned as the page finished loading and eagerly clicked on the first site.

“Okay, so I need…” A figure popped out at him. “Hello, Teddie.”

“Hi, Sensei! Whatcha doing?” The bear was hopping up and down, delighted to see the silver-haired boy.

“I'm going to make chocolate. Do you know where the-” 

“OOOH! Who’s the lucky lady?” Teddie shouted, loud enough that the customer down the aisle glared at the two, muttering something about “kids these days…”

Souji shushed Teddie, and gave an apologizing look to the patron. Quietly, he got back to his conversation. “It's...not for a girl.” 

As soon as Souji spoke, Teddie grabbed him, pulling him into a tight hug. “FOR ME?! Oh, Sensei! I know my dashing looks and charming personality are easy to fall for, but really, you shouldn't have!”

“Um, it's actually for-” “Shhh! Don't say another word. I want this to be a surprise!” 

And then the bear ran off, giggling and blushing like a schoolgirl with a crush. Souji, struggling to comprehend what just happened, whispered,

“...It’s for Yosuke.”

_______________

“Someone's happy,” Yosuke muttered as Teddie skipped into their room. “What happened? Cute girl buy you a Topsicle?”

“Nope!”

“Then what?”

“Sensei is making me chocolate!”

If Yosuke had a drink, he definitely would've had a spit take then.

“H-how do you know it's for you?”

“Well, first he said it wasn't for a girl, and since Kanji-kun and Naoto-kun are practically a couple at this point, it has to be me...Wait.” Teddie beamed.

“What?”

“Unless...it’s for you!” Teddie squealed.

“No way. There's no way it could be for me.”

Teddie tilted his head. “Why not?”

“Teddie, you  _ live  _ with me. You should know why.”

“Oh, Yosuke. Just because you have shortcomings, doesn't mean Sensei doesn't love you.”

Yosuke fell off his chair. “Love me?!”

“Of course! You're best friends. He always is there for you, spends the most time with you, likes you for who you are, and thinks your butt looks cute in the red jeans.”

_ What. The. Hell?? _ “Where did you get that idea?”

“Silly, silly Yosuke. I've watched every drama on TV and have an unlimited collection of shojo manga. Where do you think I get all my relationship knowledge?”

“Fine, whatever. But Souji’s just like that ‘cause we're friends! Buddies! Pals! Partners!”

“Romantically?”

“Shut up.”

“Okay, okay. But don't rule out the possibility! Besides,” he smiled at Yosuke once more, “I know those chocolates you got are for him.”

“Be quiet, you dumb bear!” Yosuke threw a pillow at him, making Teddie run away, crying, “Yosuke, you big meanie!”

_...Could he be right, though? _

_ No. No way. Souji doesn't like guys, let alone me. _

And he found a safer place to hide his chocolates.

_______________

Soon enough, Valentine's Day came to Inaba.

When Souji entered the classroom, he saw a very excited-looking Chie clasping the hand of Yukiko, who was looking even redder than usual.

Feeling his gaze, Chie’s glanced over at Souji. She was mouthing some incomprehensible words.

“What?” Despite his many talents, Souji could not read lips for shit.

“I said,” Chie whisper-shouted. “I've completed the ‘Amagi Challenge!’”

Every pair of eyes in the room set on the two girls.

Yukiko sank into her seat. “Oh my God. You actually said it. That's…” She snorted, unable to finish.

“Hey! I was trying to sound cool!” “Pfft, please! You sounded like Yosuke-kun!”

Speaking of Yosuke, where was he?

_______________

_ What am I thinking?! Souji’ll get plenty of sweets anyway. Plus, I'll look like an idiot. What do I say? Does “Bro chocolate” exist?  _

A breath.  _ Okay. Just stop thinking, Hanamura. You'll be perfectly fine _ .

Quite the contrary, actually. Yosuke was huddled in a bathroom stall, clutching at a sloppily-ribboned box of Junes-brand candies. He should be in class, but as soon as he got to Yasogami, his legs propelled him to the bathroom. The only thing he could think of was rejection.

Trying to hide his intent was pointless. Souji could see right through him. He knew Yosuke inside and out, been with him for the ups and downs.

_ That was super gay, dumbass. _

_______________

Eventually, Yosuke cane to class, only getting a small reprimanding from Kashiwagi, who seemed to believe every student was going to give her chocolates. As the hours went by, he only got more nervous and fidgety. When Souji tapped him on the shoulder, he felt a shiver rack through his body. He turned to the other boy.

Souji simply handed him a note.

_ Meet me @ rooftop during lunch _

_______________

“What’d you wanna talk about, partner?”

The two boys were sharing a bento Souji made that morning at their usual spot when Yosuke asked. It was surprisingly empty. Most students were near the school's entrance, due to the nice breeze and trees with budding cherry blossoms.

“Well…” Souji took a deep breath. “There's something I want to tell you.”

“Y-yeah?”  _ Oh God, is he gonna confess? _

_ Yeah, right. You wish. _

“I have something for you. I just hope it's not terrible.” He handed the brunette a fancy looking bag of heart-shaped chocolates. “It was my first time making it, and-Yosuke, are you alright?”

Yosuke could feel himself freeze up as he blushed, tears slowly trailing down his face.

“You shouldn't have. Really.”

“Do-do you not want them?” Souji looked upset.

“No, no! They're great! It's just...I didn't think you'd feel the same.” He pulled out his own candy, smushed a bit from his bag.

“Why not?” 

“I just-I thought you would reject me, ‘cause I'm a guy and ‘woah, that's super gay, aren't you supposed to give chocolate to girls? I thought you liked girls, Yosuke. You can't like boys and girls!’ That shit.”

To his surprise, Souji seemed unfazed. “You're bisexual?”

“There's a word for it?”

“Yeah, I'm-me too.”

They sat in silence for a moment, Yosuke letting the information of _I'm not alone!_ _I have a chance!_ sink in.

Despite the good news, however, he just had to try and speak up in protest.

“...Oh. Well, still-”

“If you're thinking ‘I'm not worth it’ right now, you're wrong.” He squeezed Yosuke's hand. 

“I know you worry about that. You have a lot to carry, and you're scared. I can't make that go away. But I can be there for you.” Souji smiled.

“That's what it means to love someone, right? Sticking with them no matter what.”

Yosuke couldn't take it anymore. He pressed his lips against Souji’s.

The kiss was sweet, like the treats they had given each other. It only lasted for a few seconds, but it was like time had stopped, just for the two of them.

It felt like bliss.

As they drew back, breathing heavily, Souji cupped Yosuke's cheeks in his hands, the sweetest smile on his face.

“I love you, Yosuke Hanamura.”

“I love you too, Souji Seta.”

And they shared another kiss, one that tasted better than any chocolate ever could.

**Author's Note:**

> Teddie: Don't worry. I've read his diary. He thinks you have a cute butt and fancy hair.
> 
> Souji: He thinks it's fancy?  
> _______
> 
> YO HAPPY (early) VALENTINE'S! ILY ALL!!
> 
> I'm sorry if the end is a little cheesy. I'm still fairly new to this, and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Thanks again for the views, kudos, and comments! You guys are the best! As always, ideas and prompts are welcome. Next fic should be out in March!


End file.
